Alison Blaire
Alison Blaire aka Dazzler '''is a mutant. Powers and Abilities *Sound Conversion:' Dazzler has the ability to transduce sonic vibrations, which reacher her body into various types of light. This ability operates over a large range of frequencies, including the audible spectrum (35 to 16,500 cycles per second), and a great variation of sound pressure levels regardless of the complexity, dissonance, or randomness of the sound. Dazzler prefers the sound of music that is rhythmically sustained over any other sound. This music is more pleasant to her ears and the steady beat of the music provides her with a more constant source of sound for her to convert. She is unable to convert any sound that is produced from her own body. **Sound Release:'' Dazzler possesses the ability to release the sound that she absorbed in one burst. *'Light Projection:' Dazzler possesses a body-wide energy field that controls the energy levels of the outer electron shells of her body in such a way as to cause the cascaded release of photons. In effect, this field is lasing, with the apparent efficiency of a laser (99.9%). The released energy is far more than the incoming kinetic energy and therefore must involve an outside energy source, the nature of which is unguessable. When left undirected, Dazzler's light will emit from her body in all directions, creating regular flashes of white light (white light is a mixture of all portions of the visible spectrum). By conscious control over the light she creates, she can control its direction, frequency (color), amplitude (intensity), and duration. She must consciously or subconsciously will the light to leave her body, otherwise, light would "leak" from her body at all times, even when she is asleep or unconscious. **''Lasers: ''By concentrating, she can create a coherent light beam, approximating a laser beam, with which she can cut through almost anything. The field thus operates in a similar fashion as the process that creates a laser (Light Amplification by Stimulated Emission of Radiation) and apparently has the same efficiency as a laser (99.9%). The released energy is far greater than the incoming kinetic energy and therefore must involve another, unknown energy source as well. **'Photon Blasts' **'Illumination' **'Strobes' **''Dazzle:'' She can release a chaotic burst of color and light. **''Holograms: ''With effort, she can even create holograms of human beings and other three-dimensional beings and objects. **''Rocket Burst: ''She possesses the ability to gain vertical altitude by directing a quick column of light beneath her. **''Destructive Shield:'' She also has the ability to create a destructive shield of light around herself with laser light that can vaporize small, oncoming projectiles. **''Light Mist:'' She can create a glowing or hazy, almost fog-like effect that obscures the surrounding area. *'Light Immunity:' Dazzler's body, especially her eyes, shields itself against any injurous effects of her light transducing powers and against bright lights in general. *'Sound Immunity:' Her power to transduce sound also shields her from being deafened by loud noises. *'''Resurrection Factor: '''She is presently affilicted with a mysterious resurrection factor which prevents her from being killed by conventional methods. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Females Category:Good Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Energy Projection Category:Acoustikinesis Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Photokinesis Category:Immortals